Prejudice
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: In which Ronon has a runin with a little earth prejudice and he earns himself an admirer….it’s also slash and a possible oneshot. I may not do more and I may suddenly be inspired…I give no promises.


**In which Ronon has a run-in with a little earth prejudice and he earns himself an admirer….it's also slash and a possible one-shot. I may not do more and I may suddenly be inspired…I give no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Bryant and the three prejudice assholes-I shall love the first and torture the others.**

**Prejudice:**

"Shut you're face, you freak!" came an annoying voice from down the hall. Ronon Dex was on his way to the gym to spar with Teyla when his path led him to three officers cornering a small scientist he had never seen before. He was pretty sure the scientist was female, judging by her small stature and effeminate face. She had short blond hair and very pale skin; she also had icy blue eyes that seemed almost too light to be real. He decided it wasn't anything to worry about and would have walked right on by, if only the lead officer had kept his mouth shut.

The scientist was in a corner huddled on the floor, she had slid down the moment the word 'freak' came out of the lead man's mouth. There was also a faint whimper from the huddled form and so Ronon decided to step in-three men against one small woman wasn't something he thought fair.

"What do _you _want?" said the man seemingly in charge, a sneer plastered to his unpleasant face. The other three snickered at some inside joke and Ronon glared at them all.

"I'm evening the odds. Three trained men against a scientist…and me-I think I like those odds a lot better." There was a confident smirk on his face as he glared right back at the three men. The man on the left stepped back slightly in fear and the one on the right looked vaguely afraid but the reaction of the lead man was what made Ronon chuckle. He turned tail and fled, once the two others noticed they went after him.

Before the first man left the hallways though he shouted back. "You have no clue what you just saved-that little freak doesn't deserve to be here!" and with that the offensive men disappeared behind a corner. Ronon frowned and for a second pondered what the man had meant and then shrugged-it really didn't matter, did it?

When he turned back to the frightened woman he was surprised to find her in a shaking ball on the ground. He slowly crouched down beside her and tried touching her shoulder, only to have her pull away as quickly as possible.

"Hey…I'm sorry. I'll be going now that you're alright…" he trailed off as the woman glanced up at him and he saw the very painful looking bruise forming on the right side of her face. "Ouch…" was the first thing out of his mouth. Even to him, that would have hurt like hell.

"Th….thank you" came the quiet reply-the rather deep voice momentarily shocking Ronon. "And….yes, judging by the look on your face you thought I was f-female…." Now that he heard more of the voice he noticed a vague accent not unlike that of Dr. Zelenka.

Not one to be embarrassed Ronon nodded and looked slightly apologetic. The small man chuckled slightly and then winced in pain. Ronon looked slightly concerned and reached out to help the man up. The man backed away slightly and waved off Ronon's help. "S'nothing serious, maybe a bruised rib. I'll just go see Carson-he's probably expecting me…." The last bit was mumbled under his breath, but Ronon had wonderful hearing and so gave him a funny look.

"Whatever you way…." He gave the man a look and he sighed in resignation.

"You're welcome to come with me….My name is Bryant. Don't know what my mother was thinking giving me that name, but it doesn't really matter…."

"I'm Ronon….what were those men talking about?" Ronon was never one to be subtle. Bryant winced and then winced again from pain shooting through his ribs.

"They just dislike those who are different from themselves and I am one of their favorite targets. Sheppard has been trying to get them to stop….nice man, that one. But it doesn't faze them, and I can't keep relying on others to protect me, though," he cringed slightly at that, "I haven't done a very good job of that."

Ronon chuckled and nodded slightly. "I could tell." That earned him a sharp glare from Bryant which made Ronon chuckle even more.

"It's always been like that, really. Not everyone is accepting as Sheppard-he was from my home town you know….I know it's hard to believe….." At this Ronon shook his head. "Well, I thought it was very odd, but then again, that's me. Anyways, he's been protecting me since we met." A fond smile crossed the young scientists face and he seemed lost in his memories. Once he realized Ronon was staring at him he blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "I was always fascinated with ancient weaponry and so that's the field I chose to study-now I know that doesn't sound very interesting, but I got to study weapons and different fighting styles from all over the planet. I did learn how to fight but I was never very strong, as you could probably tell…." Again Ronon found himself shaking his head.

"You're obviously string judging from the way you could help yourself up with some badly bruised ribs and your size makes you light on your feet. So I believe you could be a fierce warrior if you tried." Bryant smiled brightly at the praise and his face turned bright red. It was then that they realized they had made it to the infirmary. As they walked in Beckett hurried over to Bryant with a very concerned look.

"Bryant, lad, not another fight?" The tone Carson used surprised Ronon a bit but Bryant seemed perfectly used to it. It was a mix between worry, concern, and anger. Ronon didn't really understand the anger part but he would talk with Carson later.

"Sorry…couldn't really avoid it though." Bryant seemed sheepish and scratched at his nose in an embarrassed manner. At that same moment John Sheppard walked through the infirmary doors and headed straight for Bryant, who's shoulders slumped and face clouded over.

"Bryant! Again! How many times do I have to-" Sheppard looked furious, but Bryant quickly cut him off.

"You don't have to do anything…I…I'll take care of it. They won't leave me alone otherwise." He looked at Sheppard determinedly and the other mans face softened considerably.

"I'm sorry, I know, I know. It's just…this is the third time this _week _you've been in the infirmary. Those jackasses should be the ones in here…." At the last comment Beckett gave John a glare and then looked at Ronon.

"So, what brings you here Ronon?" And then he was suddenly the center of attention as Beckett, Sheppard, and Bryant all turned to stare at him.

"Yeah, what _are _you doing here?" asked Sheppard suspiciously.

"Found Bryant on my way to the gym, he was cornered by three soldiers…figured he needed some help." And he shrugged slightly at Sheppards thankful look. What confused him is when Bryant looked down at the floor and blushed heavily, trying his hardest not to meet anyone's eyes. Carson looked highly amused and when Sheppard noticed he began chuckling lightly, which made Bryant's blush deepen.

"C'mon Ronon, what say we go meet Teyla in the gym, I'm sure she's worried about you." And he put his arm around Ronon's shoulder, turned him around towards the exit and as they were walking out whispered in his ear. "I think you've got an admirer now." And he glanced back at Bryant in amusement.

All Ronon could do was stare at Sheppard in complete confusion.

**-omg I was so inspired for this….I just thought of Ronon saving a cute little scientist and mistaking him for a girl and finding out what a bisexual is….. :D**


End file.
